fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyoko Kriya
|name= Kiyoko Dragoon |kanji= 清子ドラゴン |romaji= Kiyoko Dragoon |alias= Earthquake Princess (地震プリンセス, Jishin Purinsesu') |race= Human |birthdate= X772 |gender= Male |age = 19 |height= |weight= Unknown |eye color = Red |hair color = Crimson |blood type= AB+ |guild mark= Right Hand (Fairy Tail & Falcon's Talons) |unusual features= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Falcon's Talons |occupation= |previous occupation= Independent Mage |team= None |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= Eugene Woodland Hatsumi |previous partner= Eagle Dragoon Rika Dragoon Akuma |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Adelind (foster mother) Rika Dragoon (adoptive older sister) Eagle Dragoon (adoptive older brother) Naomi Dragoon (adoptive mother) Blaze Dragoon (adoptive father, deceased) |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Transformation Dragon Force Unison Raid |signature skill= |weapons= Spear (Spear of the Earth) |image gallery = yes}} '''Kiyoko Dragoon (清子ドラゴン, Kiyoko Doragūn) is a Earth Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the younger adopted sister of the S-Class Ice Mage Rika Dragoon and the Ice Dragon Slayer Eagle Dragoon. Kiyoko is one of the main female protagonists in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. She was a member of A Thorn Between Two Roses and is a former Independent Mage of the Independent Guild, Falcon's Talons. Kiyoko learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Adelind. Also, because she was adopted by Rika and Eagle, it makes her also the adopted daughter of Naomi Dragoon, a and their deceased father Blaze Dragoon, a . Appearance Kiyoko is a petite young girl with long crimson hair which is tied in two knee-length ponytails. She has two large, black tags tying her hair with what appear to be bunny designs printed on them. Her forehead is covered by bangs split in the middle, each side reaching to her eyes and covering the sides of her cheekbones. She has red eyes, which have large red irises and very small, black pupils. She wears a small orange hooded-sweater with orange and red square designs on the inside. The front bottom ends are folded upwards and held by buttons. The sweater has a short zipper with an over-sized tag. Underneath the sweater, Enju wears a long, white dress (partially resembling a camisole). She wears a thigh-length skirt held up by a large, thick belt. She also wears shin-length boots with extremely thick, black soles. At some point, shortly after her fallout with Hatsumi, Kiyoko changed her clothing to a style to completely black attire consisting of a shirt, pants, and a black trench coat. She also wear a small necklace around her neck, which she eventually lost in a fight with Yakunan. She wore this similar style until she became 18 years of age, changing her attire to a much more comfortable style, allowing her to move faster. As she grew older, Kiyoko changed her attire completely. Her hair is now tied by a pony tail and is a little longer. She now wears a red dress, which goes a little bit below her knees. Under the dress she wears a skirt accompanied by a black shirt, that is mostly covered by the dress. A notable feature is the red jewel located at the top of her dress. She also wears long white armbands, which is also accompanied by black wristbands. She also has black leggings and red boots. Also, just like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Personality In her youth, Kiyoko was a very sweet, loving and caring girl. Even then she was always seen in the company of her older brother Eagle Dragoon or elder sister Rika Dragoon. She enjoys spending time with her family & friends, and loves practicing her magic as well. She was previously a "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. However despite this, she was shown to be serious while in battle (still is, but to a higher extent), while having a calmer demeanor when socializing herself with her friends. Just like her brother, she has compassion for her enemies, but can hold grudges on those who hurt her family and will often go far enough to get revenge. At times she is also seen to be quite shy and is scared to admit certain things, such as her motion sickness, since she is a Dragon Slayer. She also places a lot of trust in the people she loves such as her brother, sister and some of her friends. Even as a child she was quite protective and was very reckless, a little more than her brother, and she herself doesn't like abiding by the rules. This slightly changed after her brother almost died during a mission, where she and sister attempted to stop a Dark Guild that was constructed of three former guilds. Naturally he survived and Kiyoko vowed to change her ways, much of which she has, but slightly retain her reckless nature, but is straightforward when it comes to plans. Still, she is intelligent and can analyze a current situation faster than a ordinary human. This goes into par with her keen intellect and exceptional observational skills. Even with these skills, she shows no arrogance and despises people who do because she believes people are as strong as they can be, or aim themselves to be. She shows to have a strong sense of honor and pride as well, since she never boast her abilities, and even despises arrogance. She is also always willing to help those who need it. After she reached her teenage years, Kiyoko said that the reason she is strong in her abilities is because her true strength comes from her family. Kiyoko also says that in a battle one should know when to back down for they can't fight a battle they can't win, and should retreat to think of a better strategy. Naturally, Kiyoko, just like her siblings, is also exceptionally wise and is always willing to help younger mages. She treats all mages equally, regardless of their differences, as seen with Dragon Slayers and [[God Slayer|God Slayers. Once she grew older, Kiyoko adopted a completely different personality, which is similar to that of her brother and sister. However, she still retains her kind side, while now rarely showing her sweet and caring side. She is now more serious than when she was a child, focusing more on the situation and is now very direct. While still working alongside her siblings, Kiyoko now decides to work alone, which she receives no argument for, since Eagle says that she's always been capable of doing what she does now. Certain times she teams up with Wendy Marvell, to which the two girls get along exceptionally well and see each other as sisters. Still, Kiyoko and her siblings keep their team active and will work together when sent on dangerous jobs. Kiyoko also has low tolerance for jokes and pranks and will comically punish those who do such things on her. She also has little tolerance for those who tease her for her height and will not take such remarks lightly. One time this was seen with Elfman, to which she angrily responded by punching him on the jaw, sending him flying upward. Despite this, she is not violent or aggressive, but still will often respond to those who offend her family, to which she shows anger, and sometimes tears. This is seen with her former childhood friend, and now rival, Hatsumi. Whenever Hatsumi bashes Eagle or Rika, Kiyoko angrily responds stating that Hatsumi will learn to eat her words, and Kiyoko has no care on how much damage she inflicts Hatsumi, for now every time they met, Kiyoko manages to win almost every single fight. However, despite her change in personality, Kiyoko is emotionally vulnerable, as seen when she burst into tears when Hatsumi severely injured Eagle, to the point of him almost dying, as such was the same with her sister. This hasn't changed, for it was the same case as a child, and because of this she is an easy target to Akuma and Yakunan as well. Because of this it is hard to maintain her composure in battle making her susceptible to attacks when she leaves herself wide open, and usch is seen with Hatsumi the majority of the time. At one point, her emotional breakdown caused her to go berserk and had to be forcibly pinned down by Eugene as Eagle removed her weapon. Rika later provided a sleeping drink to her. Emotional breakdowns are rare for Kiyoko, but at one point she used such breakdown to pummel Akuma into submission, thus preventing Devil's Abode from attack the Fairy Tail Guild, to which at the time had several of of their most powerful mages out on jobs. However, due to how dangerous her attacks are in this state, she has to recieve several hours of emotional counseling, to which Eugene often provides and has proven to be most helpful. Following the "death" of older adopted brother Eagle, Kiyoko changed her personality once more, becoming very quiet and emotionless, brandishing of any attempts to help her and all of her emotions. However, the only time she is seen to show emotion afterwards is with Eugene, Wendy and her adopted older sister Rika. Still, Kiyoko is seen to care for all her guild members in the same way, as she once told Rika, thereby quoting her brother "One doesn't need to show emotions to show that they care", leaving Rika sad, but proud as well, knowing both Kiyoko and Eagle are right. At this state, she no longer suffers from emotional breakdowns due to her loss of emotions, but still her attacks are more powerful, thus increasing her stage as a Earth Dragon Slayer mage within the Fairy Tail Guild. Magic & Abilities PLEASE NOTE, SOME OF THE MAGIC HERE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE MOTHER WIKI, AND ALL CREDIT GOES DIRECTLY TO THEM Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Kiyoko's signature form of magic, which she has great mastery. She can manipulate the ground to however he wishes, ad is able of performing powerful spells. Unlike Jura, Kiyoko has also created her own versions of Earth Magic, while having the knowledge to use the original spells. She has the ability to merge with the Earth, all thanks to her Dragon Slayer magic. Her form of magic can take any shape as to however she desires, such as pillars, or on occasions when shes angry, dragons. She has shown to have great offensive and defensive skills while using her Earth Magic, able to block from the most strongest and dangerous of attacks. Shas very high degree of control over her magic and has little effort, and can cast some of the most difficult spells with ease. One notable feature is that unlike Jura who uses hand signs to summon his magic, Kiyoko moves her hands in the form of Dragon claws and chants on every spell. Because of her incredible mastery over Earth Magic, some have remarked Kiyoko as a tough opponent. Kiyoko often uses her spear with this magic, in it's chained form, and sometimes in it's chained form. Also because of her newly created Earth Magic, Kiyoko can merge herself with earth, or transfrm into earth like materials, such as rocks and dirt, to which she is able to move and surprise her opponents. Kiyoko is also capable of performing her Earth Magic with the water element. *'Earthquake Strike '(地震ストライク, Jishin Sutoraiku): Placing her right hand in the air and left hand on the ground, Kiyoko chants "Rage of the earth, heed my call and shake the foundations beneath me, I command thee", shortly before viciously slamming her right hand and raising her left causing the earth beneath her feet to crack open, releasing sharp stone pillars which all go charging on the enemy as they rise. This is one of her strongest attacks, well known to having destroyed half a village where Dark Mages resided. *'Rock Avalanche':Standing close to a rocky surface, Kiyoko extends one hand towards the target, with her fingers placed in her most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force and speed, striking them and then falling to the ground. This spell is fast and effective enough to catch someone as powerful Yakunan, a Dark Mage and Guild Master of guard. (Unnamed) *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Kiyoko rapidly moves one of her hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of her to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Kiyoko then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. *'Pillars:' Kiyoko, either through motioning her hand or stomping the ground, creates several pillars of rock that rise up from the ground, striking her target. (Unnamed) *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Kiyoko after the latter joins her hands together before herself. As she does so, the area immediately in front of her is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion' (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Kiyoko summons earth spikes that pierce her opponent. *'Talus' (崖錐 Gaisui): Kiyoko surrounds herself with rock pillars, protecting herself from any incoming attacks. *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Kiyoko creates earth spikes that immobilize her opponent. *'Ground Spears': Kiyoko throws her spear into the ground (in it's chained form) and closes her hands together. She then raises one hand upward causing her the ground beneath her to start shaking. Afterwards she punches forward and from underneath the selected target's feet, and several spears start to rise from the ground impact the opponent with a high amount of damage. While her spear remains in the ground, the impact of the released ground spears are close to that of her original spear. (Unnamed) *'Shockwave' (衝撃波, Shōgekiha): Kiyoko gathers a very high amount of energy from the ground around her gathering it all between two fingers. She then snaps either hand she was using and unleashing a powerful tremor that causes waves of rocks to fly at her target. These rocks are scattered into any direction as well and can destroy everything in it's path. *'Earth Cage Explosion': Kiyoko creates a rock-like prison to trap her enemies, shortly before pressuring the ground below them causing it to explode within the prison itself. (Unnamed) *'Earth Tsunami:' Kiyoko quickly slices the area around her and forms a dust tornado around her to gather energy. Afterwards she cancels the dust tornado and slices the ground once more, causing a massive wave of rocks to rain down on the foe. This causes heavy damage and can cancel out any magic that can help produce a shield. Such instance was Gray's Ice-Make:Shield, but this was accidental. (Unnamed) *'Stone Body': Kiyoko surrounds her body with the earth around her, completely covering her. Afterwards, the rocks fall of her body and reveal her body again, but is indeed a clone. Kiyoko herself has already merged herself with the earth and can move in the form of wind blowing away dirt. While the body fools the opponent, she charges in and strikes them from below dealing heavy damage, much because she reforms her body as a boulder, in the form of statue, and then reforms to her original self. Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (大地の滅竜魔法, Chikyū no Metsuryū Mahō): Kiyoko is very skilled in using her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows her her to incorporate her respective element to her body and attacks. Just like any other Dragon Slayer she can consume her respective element. In attribute to her Earth Magic, Kiyoko can combine her two forms of magic to make her attacks stronger, allowing her to cause more damage. With this magic she can manipulate the ground beneath her at will and shows no effort. Still, even now her power itself grows on her emotions. Whenever she gets angry the ground around her shakes causes rubble to rise and the wind around her to be come violent. Her earth based attacks are exceptionally strong, allowing her to cause massive cracks in the earth, capable of brushing of any attacks that can pass through earth, such as sand and water. Since she eats rocks or dirt, this often causes some of her guild members to be creeped out, but she points out that it's not as strange as eating fire, iron or wind. Regardless the taste is the same for each one, despite their difference. Kiyoko's emotionless state has proven to have significantly increased her power in magic, which was what allowed her to beat Hatsumi in a very short time, while remaining uninjured. *'Earth Dragon's Roar' (大地竜の咆哮, Chikyūryū no Hōkō): Kiyoko inhales and releases a massive maelstrom of dirt and rocks at the opponent. It is capable of ripping certain objects to pieces and can destroy body armor instantly. It was shown able to rip almost half a village in half when used in full power. Even when she uses a fraction of her power, this type of roar is capable of shattering several houses in one blast. Otherwise, this is one of Kiyoko's main attacks, even when she is close to the target, which can cause twice as damage. One other thing is that it is even capable of parring with a Earth God's Bellow from Hatsumi. *'Earth Dragon's Claw' (大地竜の鉤爪, Chikyūryū no Kagizume): Kiyoko surrounds her legs with rock solid earth. She then delivers a bone shattering kick to her enemy. The rocks around her feet is capable of letting extend her range of combat, and can leave very painful bruises on an opponents skin. The rocks are also capable of shattering through the hardest stone with a single kick. Also at certain moments, because of her speed, Kiyoko can deliver a Earth Dragon's Claw faster than normal, thus making it look like her leg isn't covered with rock. *'Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist' (大地竜の凍拳, Chikyūryū no Kōken): Kiyoko forms a dragon's claw around her hand made entirely of rock and delivers skull shattering punches toward the target. When dressed as a flower girl, she calls it Rock Flower Power (ロックフラワーパワー, Rokku Furawā Pawā). *'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack' (大地竜の翼撃, Chikyūryū no Yokugeki): Kiyoko lunges toward her opponents and grabs them, shortly before unleashing a shock wave of sharp rocks and dirt, that is engulfed by a powerful wind. This particular attack sometimes targets her enemies, but Kiyoko has managed to control it's trajectory specifically towards her intended target. *'Earth Dragon's Scales' (大地竜の鱗, Chikyūryū no Uroko): Kiyoko covers her entire body with dragon scales, which consist of the Earth Dragon's rocky texture. Although very similar to that of a Rock Dragon, the Earth Dragon's bares a similar to a semi-solid texture. While in this form, Kiyoko's attack and defense is increased significantly and can resist certain magic attacks, such as thunder, fire, earth magic itself, and on some occasions, water. Kiyoko's scales allow her to deal twice as much damage in melee combat, where one punch can send a body flying, no matter the size. Despite her strength being one of the weakest in her family, she still has a high degree of physical strength, where her scales allow it to be equal to that of her brother's strength while fighting regularly. This skin can't be broken unless hit by a powerful spell, or her sister's and brother's ice magic. As time progress, Kiyoko's Dragon scales began to form from completely different forms of earth. As of now, her Earth Dragon Scales allow her to cover herself with igneous. Because of this, Kiyoko's igneous scales are far stronger than her ordinary scales, thus giving her more physical prowess. *'Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang' (大地竜の砕牙, Chikyūryū no Saiga): Kiyoko surrounds one of her hands with an earth-like matter. Kiyoko then charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, leaving a deep scar painful scar. *'Earth Dragon's Solid Grip' (大地竜の握撃, Chikyūryū no Akugeki): Kiyoko grabs her target and slams them down to the ground by the throat shortly before punching the ground causing a solid pillar to launch said target high into the air. As soon as they drop within her range she blasts them with a powerful punch, to which her hand is consisting entirely of rock. *'Earth Dragon's Stomp': (地球竜のストンプ, Chikyūryū no Sutonpu): A very strange and unusual Dragon Slayer spell. In this particular spell Kiyoko jumps high in the air before stomping her legs upon landing. However, she lands very lightly on the floor, where no force is drawn upon impact to the ground, thus confusing her enemies. Afterward she lifts her hand up giving a thumbs up, shortly before switching to a thumbs down causing a massive force of gravity to slam her opponents down on the floor. This particular attack doesn't directly involve the use of the earth element, but rather corrupts and manipulates the gravity of the earth surrounding the targets area. Surprisingly, this spell does cause damage to the opponent as Kiyoko's stomp forcibly slams the opponent down causing them to take damage from the impact they take upon crashing onto the ground. This attack is more damaging to targets who attack from the air, and render them weaker than those on the ground. *'Earth Dragon's Rampage' (地球龍の大暴れ, Chikyūryū no dai Abare): One of Kiyoko's strongest Dragon Slayer spells that includes the use of her spear. In this particular magic spell Kiyoko covers the spear with earth and at one end with a dragon head shape. While doing so, she waves it around in it's chained form, causing damage to all nearby areas. The sides are so sharp, it can cause even more damage and the head is capable of biting on foes or other objects with it's super sharp teeth, causing a high amount of damage on the target, leaving them vulnerable to a secondary attack. Many have classified this as a form of a dragon's tail whip. *'Earth Dragon's Igneous Hammer' (地球ドラゴンの火成ハンマー, Chikyūryū no Kasei Hanmā): A new form of Earth Dragon Slayer magic, created by Kiyoko, following the transition of her Earth's Dragon Scales to igneous. In this particular form of magic, Kiyoko covers her right arm with igneous rock, while forming a blunt-like head on her hand. She then charges on her opponent and delivers several powerful blows, each more powerful than the other. The attacks are almost like that of a hammer, due to the blunt-like covering on Kiyoko's hand. This attack is very lethal and can even shatter swords with ease, just as she did with Akuma and Hatsumi. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Earth's Wrath: Rock Slide': (岩崩れ, Iwakuzure): Kiyoko surrounds her hands and legs with rock like skin and rapidly delivers several punches and kicks while keeping them at close distance, each delivering more pain after each impact. Such a spell was able to send Mortus flying back after each impact, keeping him of balance, and even his shield was also easily destroyed. **'Earth's Wrath: Mountain Walls': (山の壁, Yama no kabe): Kiyoko forms scales around her hands and slams them into the ground. She then chants in an unknown language, and then rips her hands causing walls of rocks to appear. She then throws it at her target and closes them causing an explosion as rocks are flown at the opponent. **'Earth Wrath: Screech of the Earth Dragon' (地球竜の金切り声, Daichiryu no Kanakirigoeryū): A variant, but weaker form of a typical Dragon's Roar, while having one arm raised to her side with a clenched fist, Kiyoko unleashes an ear-piercing screech in the air, which causes the ground around her to shake, including rocks to rise. After this, she moves her closed hand in front of herself, and then opens it, causing all the rocks or sharp stones to be blasted forward while imitating the screech. This particular form of magic is capable of ripping buildings apart and can cause painful cuts on the targets skin. Regardless of it being weaker, it is a very powerful attack, capable of causing Hatsumi several injuries in one hit and severly weakening a magical barrier created by Hatsumi's mother as well. **'Earth's Wrath: Earth Dragon's Spear' (地球竜の槍, Daichiryū no Yari): Kiyoko unleashes her spear and unlocks it's chained form and rapidly starts striking the ground around her enmy and herself. She then stabs the handle into the ground closing the spear. Afterwards, she picks it up again and slices the ground around her and charges it. Afterwards she launches the spear which pulls a massive crack causing the ground around her enemy to shake. At the moment it strikes her opponent, two dragon claws appear and crush the enemy. This is a highly enhanced form of Supreme King Rock Crush, as is more powerful. In the end the enemy is still impacted by the spear. *'Dragon God's Quake' (龍神の地震, Ryūjin no Jishin): An alternate version of Earth Dragon's Rampage, Kiyoko releases a large burst of energy, to later push her feet firmly into the ground, and then covers one hand with the earth-like material of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other hand with the earth of Earth God Slayer Magic, and then brings both palms together generating powerful shock-waves from beneath her feet, and pushes one hand forward, after placing a high amount of energy into it, causing several cracks to envelop the surround area which causes heated sharp-pillared rocks to rise, to which strike the enemy with blunt force, to which explode once the user closes either hand, and such attack was capable of beating Akuma, a very powerful Earth God Slayer, guild master to Devil's Abode, and the leader of the Ten Dark Wizards in one blow. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming earth spilled with Etherion, Kiyoko is able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. In this form Kiyoko's eyes become a darker red and her hair becomes longer with a lighter shade of red. Unison Raid '(合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, ''Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. *'''Frozen Wasteland: Kiyoko combines her Earth Dragon's Roar '''with Eagle's '''Frozen Tundra to create a powerful attack, thus increasing it's destructive power. *'Tornado '(竜巻, Tatsumaki): Kiyoko combines her Rock Avalanche with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar to create a powerful attack, thus increasing it's destructive power. This particular combined attack acts like a normal tornado, as the sharp rocks seen in Rock Avalanche are debris and are sprouted out. *'Rocky Forest': This Unison Raid spell is done alongside her friend Eugene Woodland which combines the solidity property of the earth with the diversity of plants for one large scale attack. Kiyoko charges her energy and releases a large fraction of it into the ground, while Eugene fuses it with plants. Afterwards, both charge their hands and blast forward a very powerful beam that contains sharp rock shards, and certain plants that take in her earth energy. The beam is capable of destroying anything. This particular attack was strong enough to weaken and destroy Yakunan's magical barrier in one blow. Enhanced Smell: Like all Dragon Slayers, Kiyoko has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated by enabling to find her brother beneath a pile of rubble, and pointing out Yakunan. Enhanced Reflexes: Kiyoko possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from an Unknown Third Generation Dragon Slayer. She has also been able to easily dodge attacks from Wendy, Eagle, Rika, and even Natsu. Enhanced Speed: Kiyoko speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Also because of her size, Kiyoko is seen to be faster than most young Dragon Slayers, but she can still par with her brother as well, although he is slightly faster than her. Enhanced Strength: While Kiyoko may not have a high amount of strength, she has enough strength to match even the strongest male opponents, and such strength is used to catch her opponents off guard. At one point she challenged Elfman to a contest. Deciding to use fists, Kiyoko and Elfman collided fists, only for Kiyoko to move her hand back pushing it with tremendous force which sent Elfman flying, despite his strength being exceedingly higher than Kiyoko. Kiyoko has also managed to catch her brother and sister off guard as well. Enhanced Durability: On several occasions Kiyoko has proven herself to be incredibly durable. She has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting, and such was in her fight against Yakunan, where she received painful and near fatal blows from the dark mage who was using magic attacks that can pierce the foe. She has proven to even be incredibly durable to Ice Magic based attacks, all of which are capable of freezing the opponent. At one point she took a massive blast of fire, but swiped it away by punching the flame with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Kiyoko is a very proficient unarmed fighter, often employing her Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. In terms of her combat, Kiyoko often employs the use of her spear, focusing a lot on her bojutsu, to which she is seen to be a master of. She will often use her spear to batter away at her opponents defenses with heavy powerful blows, all of which leave the opponent severely weakened. The only times she is seen to use her actual form of combat was when she was fighting Hatsumi, or any other mages whom she considered worthy. Earth Resistance: Having earth as her signature element, Naomi is able to take, or even block, earth-based attacks without being injured. Master Spearmanship Specialist: While not particularly using a sword, Kiyoko is seen carrying a flexible-chained spear, which also has it's normal shaft form. She has shown to wield it with exceptional skill, and shows no effort in controlling it's weight. While not having a high stature of physical strength, Kiyoko has shown to be able to deal powerful heavy blows with it, such as chained attacks, and fusing it with her Earth and Dragon Slayer Magic. The spear is capable of shattering boulders and can move at speeds faster than the human eye can see, either in chained form or shaft form. Kiyoko's spear is capable of even causing massive cracks in the earth. Unlike her sister who uses telekinesis, Kiyoko controls her spear by very angular movements, all of which are precise and never miss a target. Most notably, whenever Kiyoko gets angry, her spears move faster and are much more vicious as she viciously targets the ground while focus her Dragon Slayer Magic attacks at selected targets. Kiyoko's spear is even capable of shattering a sword, as seen with her rival Hatsumi. Kiyoko's incredible skill with her spear is even given praise by several enemies, including Hatsumi, who states that no one could wield a spear like her, and that no one can beat her, except herself. Kiyoko's strength with her spear is so strong, that she easily overpowered a Devil Abode's female mage with one strike, causing her sword to shatter, while the spear remained undamaged. While in each form, Kiyoko's attacks differ, even with the use of her magic, Most notably, whenever she switches her mode while attack, the spear delivers a much more powerful bow, causing destruction on the targeted area if the target were to evade the attack. *'Chained Form': Kiyoko's most dangerous form of her spear. While using it in this specific form, Kiyoko controls it's trajectory and can easily maneuver it without the slightest bit of difficulty. While in this form, it can expend to a certain length, stretching at least three times her height. Kiyoko's angular control of her spear makes her a worthy adversary in armed combat, as such she can deflect projectiles. While as a chain Kiyoko is capable of forming chained-attacks one after another with tremendous speed. It is a little stronger than it's shaft form, as the cracks spread wider. It is also relatively faster and can cause more damage. Kiyoko often combines this form with her Dragon Slayer Magic, but is more deadly when used with Earth Magic. When used with Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, the attacks always hit their target and are precise, but cause less damage due to the trajectory. Regardless, it is still quite powerful. Also while in it's chained form, the spear is capable of wrapping itself around a selected target, allowing Kiyoko to fling her enemy in any direction. However, this is another style in which she uses her spear, also known as Rapid Chain. *'Shaft Form': When not using it in it's chained form, Kiyoko has shown to be equally powerful, just as when she uses it's in chained form. She can use the spear to even par with swords and is capable of parrying them with little or no effort. In one instance she disarmed Erza twice, although she reequipped herself a second later. When using the spear as it's shaft form, Kiyoko is still capable of making cracks in the earth by cutting through it, and in turn it causes a tsunami of rocks that pummel everything in it's path, including the target causing high amounts of damage. Such tsunami can even level an entire building, or half a village. Kiyoko often combines some of the basic Dragon Slayer attacks with the spear in it's form, thus making her attacks stronger, due to the fact of an added wave. In one instance. Kiyoko used her Earth Dragon's Wing Attack in combination with her spear, making the attack stronger. This was able to severely injure Yakunan, although the latter managed to heal himself afterward. Kiyoko also makes use of her bojutsu while using it this way, and can fend of several mages at once when outnumbered. She can also throw it very far, and such force can rip cracks in the earth and shatter heavy rocks easily by a stab. **'Instant Switch Form': One of the spear's most dangerous forms, and Kiyoko's strongest form of attacking. While using this mode,Kiyoko's attacks with her spear are much faster and stronger, capable of causing cracks in the earth and destroying nearby areas in a single blow. When fighting an Unidentified S-Class Mage of Devil's Abode, Kiyoko use this form to amplify her attacks in both short distances and long-distances, thus preventing her enemy from evading the attacks. Although Hatsumi has been the only one to successfully dodge, no one else has been able to, due to her speed and strength when unleashing the spear. Regardless, when using this form Kiyoko also has to be extremely careful because of it's long range ability that can target a surrounding area, which allows her her to extend her reach. At one point she grievously injured her brother when fighting Hatsumi in a rage, much of which left her devastated. Although Eagle didn't blame her and forgave her for attacking aggressively and recklessly, Kiyoko couldn't pull herself to use the technique again, but with help from Eugene and her siblings, she managed to gain control of this form and can now use it with precise and incredible control. **'Rapid Chained Form': One of Kiyoko's most interesting uses of her spear, of which involves savagely attacking her target, only to then wrap her spear's chained form around said target and either slam them against anything, or pull them forward for a melee attack. In this form, Kiyoko uses the shaft as a basic form of attack, as her chain is often use to distract them, while simultaneously attacking them as well. Relationships Equipment Spear of the Earth (大地の 槍, Daichi no Yari): Kiyoko wields a very powerful spear, which was forged from thestrongest Earth minerals. She first recieved this spear when she was eleven years old. She is a very skilled user, and can use it in any form. Trivia *Some of the content was taken directly from the mother wiki, as such, all credit goes to the original editors. *The descripton of Kiyoko's chld appearance was taken from it's mother wiki, being Black Bullet, as such the photo who is actually Enju Aihara. All credit to that part goes to the original editors. Some pictures of Enju are also being used. Kiyoko's older appearance, before the time-skip is Shana from the anime Shakugan no Shana. In order for me to have her change over time, I decided to also use Shana who is a little older than Kiyoko in terms of age, with her being 12, and Enju (the first picture used) being 10. Also, all credit for that feature of Kiyoko's appearance goes directly to it's creators. *Please note that Kiyoko's post-time skip self is from Kyoko of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. However, my characters name is written in many forms of Kanji, thus has many literal meanings. Such are pure child, rejoice-child, rejoice, gift child, rejoice, ocean child and undefiled child. The term of my character is set into strong references as that of a young child, thus says the numerous translations. *Kiyoko was orginally meant to be a Earth God Slayer. Later, ideas were changed to make her into a Earth Dragon Slayer. *Kiyoko's stats are *Credit for the name of Kiyoko's spear goes to Forest Dragon Slayer. *In my second fanfiction, titled Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds soon to be posted fanfiction.net, Kiyoko is not adopted, therefore, she is the biological sister to both Eagle and Rika. Also, in that story, Kiyoko is a Ice Dragon Slayer as well, along with Rika, while Eagle remains the same. In this case, the Dragoons are Ice Dragon slayers, while their mother is still a Flame God Slayer, thus was never separated from them. *Kiyoko previously shared a deadly rivalry with her former childhood friend Hatsumi, but has since then returned to a friendly rivalry. *Out of her siblings, Kiyoko has the weakest strength, but possesses faster reflexes. Quotes *(To a Third Generation Dragon Slayer) "I may be small, but I make up for it. My name is Kiyoko Dragoon, the Earth Dragon Slayer. I am Adelind's daughter." Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Earth Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Malek Kriya